Existing dynamoelectric machines, in particular DC electric motors require complex winding machines to create the stator windings on the stator. Often the stator has a special shape which has to be accommodated by the winding machine or winding technique. The windings are typically wound into slots in a steel stator, or wound as loops on top of a back-iron support. In the case of “slot-less” disk or drum motors the winding loops appear to approximate to a “square” geometry with the two end portions wasting copper wire and creating unusable magnetic flux. In each case, all positions of the coils sit on or in the surface of a disk or drum.